nomoresorrowpostpotterrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Leauna Natia
"Sometimes those who heal need the most help" Lea is a slightly crazy healer at Hogwarts. Biography Family Lineage Lea was adopted so does not know where her biological family is from. She was born in the United States and grew up in an orphanage thus there are no records on who her parents are. Birth and Childhood Natia was born in the Americas to a family she did not know. She grew up in an orphanage with out knowing who her family was. At a very young age she showed signs of magic and a strange knack for healing. She was an outcast to the other orphans and was forced to watch as they were adopted and the people who came in to adopt steered clear of the strange child. When she was ten a couple came into the orphanage and Natia never believed that they would adopt her. What Natia did not know was that the two people were searching for a chi with magic, as they were too wizards. She was adopted on the spot and taken England where she would begin school at Hogwarts. Education at Hogwarts A year after moving to England, she received a letter to attend Hogwarts. She was in Gryffindor and those seven years were some of the best years of her life. For once she was not ostracized or teased but now had somewhere when she belonged. The school was a safe haven for her. She had wonderful parent and amazing friends who were there for her and her teacher as well. She would still fear that she might end up alone or wake up at some point and be back in that dark corner once again. She had a knack for herbologly, potions and healing. She decided that it was the one profession she wanted to continue. Her adopted mother was a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. After Hogwarts As soon as things started to go up hill for her, after graduations they started to rapidly descend. Lea learned, from her mother, that she had inherited not only magic from her biological parents but also a rare mental condition. The best way to describe it would be a magical form of Schizophrenia. She was admitted to St. Mungo's right after graduation. It was the most frightening moment of her life and she was unsure of what was going on. It wasn't until later that she realized what was going on. Lea spent three years in the facility undergoing treatment and being supervised. She was aloud to gain training as a healer with her mother as her teacher. She was finally released. There was still the risk of going over the edge but for the most part she just seems a bit crazy, but fun. She applied for a job at Hogwarts to better her skill and to be in an environment that kept her insanity at bay. Physical Description Apart from her nurses outfit, Natia can be seen wearing long flowing skirts usually bright in color and a tank or a light long sleeved shirt depending on the weather. She liked to be spontaneous with her clothing and can be seen wearing something fun and different. Natia is slim with fluid curves shaping her small frame. She has light brown skin and a narrow face. Her high cheekbones accent her natural beauty. Her silk hair reaches just past her shoulders or is cut short and spiked. She does prefer it to be short and spiked, Natia finds it more fun. In her dark brown eyes behind lush lashes one can see that playfulness and caring that make Natia who she is. She almost never wears makeup and only uses natural lotions for her skin.She has a tattoo on her back covering her entire back. It is of a star consolation, usually a winged beast but since it is made with magical ink it does change. Personality and Traits Likes * Walking in the forest * spring storms * stargazing * music * reading * helping others * pranks Dislikes * pain * being alone * complete silence * the dark * not being able to help * snakes * coffee Goals To become a great healer and have a family Bogart going back to the mental institute Patronus getting a job at hogwarts as a nurse Dementor being sent to the mental hospital Amortentia ocean breeze, honey dew, vanilla, and fresh peppermint Basic Personality *Loving *Kind *Generous *Outgoing *Spontaneous *Crazy *Loyal *Determined *Brilliant *Responsible Magical Abilities and Skills Nurse Natia is a very skilled healer Possessions Wand * Wood: Alligator Juniper * Core: Unicorn Hair wrapped around a Griffin claw * Length: 9 inches Cat Black Cat with bright blue eyes named Aurora Relationships Family Lucas Natia Father, 66 years old, pureblood Rena Natia Mother, 64, muggleborn, Friends Etymology * Leauna the Hebrew Meaning: Weary, tired * Karen the Greek Meaning: Pure * Natia the Hebrew Meaning: Seedling Behind the Character Leauna Karen Natia is played by Halle Berry. She is one of alaya's characters. Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Healer Category:Hogwarts Nurse Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Halfbloods Category:St Mungo's Patient